


His Own Dark Designs

by Independence1776



Series: RAFA 'verse [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ar-Pharazôn begins to worship Morgoth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Dark Designs

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Pandemonium_213. The title comes from Book 1 of John Milton's _Paradise Lost._

I breathed in the cloying, choking smoke of the stick of incense I had lit a short while before and peered at the elaborate wooden altar, kneeling on the soft carpet before it. I began the long chanting prayer Zigûr had taught me. “Lord of Darkness, hear my plea…”

When I finished, pausing to regain my breath before I started the next chant, I glanced over my shoulder at the tall, smiling man standing at the back of the dimly lit room. I trusted Zigûr now, but I could not help but somehow feel that he was laughing at me.


End file.
